


В стае

by Xlamushka



Series: WTF Assholes 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Элвин никак не может поверить, что нужен стае





	В стае

Элвин сидит на кушетке, зажатый с двух сторон Нилом и Кираном, и изо всех сил стискивает зубы, чтобы не послать матом альф, да и доктора заодно. Но вероятность, что за такую выходку его заткнут членом прямо здесь, приближается к ста процентам — нет уж, он не станет торопить события. 

Доктор Токер все нудит и нудит о вреде воздержания для недевственных омег (это ж где он девственных-то видел?), о безответственности альф, о том, что стаи для того и нужны, чтобы потребности всех могли удовлетворяться в полной мере, что для омеги одинаково пагубно оказаться как в роли фаворита стаи, так и в роли изгоя. Нейт тоже сжимает челюсти, так что под кожей зло ходят желваки, но не спорит, терпеливо выжидая, когда доктор Токер предъявит счет за свои услуги. Их стая молода, то, что настоящий врач пришел на вызов, сродни благотворительности, поэтому альфы терпят. Ничего, отыграются на Элвине позже. 

Доктор Токер наконец уезжает, но все идет не так, как Элвин предполагал.

— Нет! — рычит Нейт, загораживая его собой от сердитых альф. — Этот идиот и так достаточно наказан! Какого хера?! Мы стая, и Элвин тоже часть стаи. И я согласен с чертовым доктором, это наша вина. Никто не обратил внимания на то, что он стал избегать случки. И надо еще выяснить почему, но это позже. Сейчас ему нужна наша помощь.

Раздраженный ропот стихает. Нейт не глава стаи, но он из тех, с кем считаются. Бен вот слушает и не спорит, перебирает волосы Адама, положившего голову ему на колени, слушает одобрительно и вмешиваться не спешит. Альфы сразу договорились: никакой грызни внутри стаи, иначе им не выстоять против остальных. Их мало, всего дюжина, да десяток прибившихся омег. Омег, которых они обещали беречь, омег, которые должны дать стае следующее поколение. Элвин видит, как осознание медленно проступает на лицах альф, Бен одобрительно улыбается, а у Нейта уходит напряжение из линии плеч.

— Что прописал доктор Токер?

Нейт протягивает Бену исписанный листок, но отвечает раньше, чем тот успевает прочесть:

— Терапевтическую еблю.

— Вот ты и займись. Нил и Киран помогут. 

Бен безошибочно называет тех альф, которые сейчас лучше других себя контролируют, тех, кого выбрал бы и сам Нейт. Элвин внезапно чувствует снова накатывающую дурноту, не так, как было совсем недавно, но если альфы не приступят к «лечению» в ближайшее время, то станет опять хреново. 

— И никаких больше разговоров о прошлом. — Интонации Бена приобретают стальные ноты, а пальцы сжимаются в волосах лежащего на его коленях омеги в неприкрытой угрозе. — Здесь нет ангелов. Может, и не все сидели на цепи у отморозков Карано, но, если я услышу еще хоть слово о том, что было у кого-то из омег до стаи, я не стану бить морды. Я просто вышвырну вон. Обратно на улицу. Это касается всех.

Вот так. Вожак в курсе всего, даже если омеги думают, что их разговоры никто не слышит.

И вот теперь уже из Элвина будто выдергивают стержень. Дерьмо закончилось. Закончилось. Закончилось. И никто о нем не напомнит больше. Он в стае — теперь в стае, где на него не наплевать. Адаму, кажется, Бен хоть теперь готов член в глотку вогнать, это ведь он, мелкий сученыш, рассказал другим о Карано, это из-за него… Закончилось. И Элвин будет последним придурком, если станет сам об этом думать.

Нейт отступает на шаг, оборачивается, оказываясь с Элвином лицом к лицу. Он все еще зол — не на Элвина, на него он как раз и не злился, но омега понимает это только сейчас. Нейт касается лбом его лба, проводит ладонями по бокам, цепляет пальцами за шлевки джинсов: «Ну что, готов?» Элвин кивает.

До спальни он добирается уже в одних расстегнутых штанах, запинаясь о спустившиеся штанины и едва не падая. Голову повело сразу, как только Нейт его поцеловал. Сразу после кивка впился в рот жадно и властно, так что мозги отрубило на раз. Киран и Нил тоже целуют его по очереди, тискают за задницу и ощущаются спокойнее, чем Нейт. Элвин понимает, что не они задают темп.

Нейт уже без рубашки. И какой же он, черт! У Элвина во рту пересыхает. С широченными плечами, узкий в талии, сильные руки перевиты змейками жил. Даже шрамы его не портят. Нил и Киран раздеваются где-то на фоне, пока Нейт толкает Элвина на постель, стягивает с него кроссовки и носки, сдирает джинсы. Он жаркий и тяжелый, но Элвин не против, от тяжести альфы внутри наконец-то затыкается голодная боль. Он здорово пахнет: злостью и немного потом, молодым здоровым альфой — и Элвин никак не может вспомнить, почему не трахался с ним раньше. Со всеми в стае — да, а с Нейтом нет. Потом вцепляется в каштановые патлы, пытаясь столкнуть его голову к другому соску, правый Нейт терзает ртом так, будто вновь превратился в жадного сосунка. И вот оно. Карано тоже пренебрегали стрижкой. Альфы из стаи, сильной не только кулаками и зубами, а еще и стволами, и золотом. В его новой стае все альфы носят короткий ежик, все, кроме Нейта. Его темные волосы не похожи на выкрашенные в неестественный красный волосы его прежних хозяев, и Элвин пропускает между пальцами мягкие пряди, не заметив, как левый сосок начинает ласкать белобрысый Нил.

Нил, Киран и Нейт распинают его на постели, вертят, вылизывают, гладят. Элвин чувствует, как пальцы Кирана раздвигают половинки его задницы, жадно мнут едва не до синяков, пока Нейт упоенно трахает его языком. Элвину такого еще не перепадало — Карано и в голову бы не пришло обращаться так с ничейной дыркой, а в стае Элвину казалось, что он все еще грязный и если альфы узнают, то не простят. Какой же он был идиот. 

Язык Нейта дразнит, будто лакает внутри то, чего там нет и быть не может — уличные омеги не текут. А их стая все еще слишком молода, чтобы омеги приняли свое новое положение, поверили в свою безопасность, потекли. Пусть они и трахаются все свободные вечера, но одного добровольного секса для этого мало, а Элвин и секса последний месяц избегал.

— Ты первый. — Нейт кивает Нилу, словно команду отдает, и тот подчиняется.

Белобрысый крепыш Нил со слишком высоким лбом и коротковатыми ногами устраивается между коленей Элвина, пока Нейт заводит руки омеги за голову, мягко прижимает его запястья к постели.

— Он не такой крупный, как я, не хочу тебе повредить, — жарко выдыхает Нейт Элвину в ухо.

И Элвин вздрагивает от низкого рыка Нейта и оттого, что Нил толкается внутрь, раздвигая тесные стенки входа. Нейт сторожит каждый вдох, гладит от подмышек к запястьям, прикусывает пальцы, по одному окуная их в свой влажный рот. Он двигается в одном ритме с неторопливыми пока толчками Нила, и Элвину кажется, что его ебет один альфа со множеством рук и ртов, альфа с запахом и лицом Нейта. Даже когда Киран начинает вылизывать его член, Элвин стонет только одно имя. Нейт откликается, сплетает их пальцы, целует его рот, снова трахает языком, так что Элвин почти задыхается и неожиданно выплескивается в первый раз.

Нил рычит; от того, как сжимается дырка омеги, он кончает тоже, но едва перед глазами перестают мелькать темные пятна, он уступает место Кирану. 

Киран почти одного роста с Элвином, он поворачивает того на бок, давая отдых от ставшей неудобной позы. Киран подтягивает одно колено омеги вверх и входит в скользкую, но все еще достаточно узкую дырку. Нил устраивается по другую сторону, водит теплой ладонью по бедру, целует колено Элвина, гладит мошонку. Нейт прикусывает плечи, лижет вдоль позвоночника и позволяет омеге цепляться за себя, как за якорь. Он сворачивается вокруг головы Элвина, окружая своим запахом, будто теплым одеялом. 

Киран двигается все быстрее, и Элвин чувствует вновь закручивающуюся пружину возбуждения. Он закрывает глаза — так проще не отвлекаться, проще поймать волну, гребень которой донесет его до желанной разрядки… Нил ласкает его член почти лениво, недостаточно, чтобы кончить вместе с альфой, но три тяжелых тела не позволяют хоть как-то сдвинуться, получить больше. Элвин вытягивает шею, и в губы тычется что-то теплое, терпко пахнущее альфой. Нейт ахает где-то за спиной, впивается пальцами в ребра, влажно выдыхает Элвину в кожу: «Только если хочешь, малыш. Только если ты этого хочешь».

Нейт младше Элвина на пару лет — Элвин знает, он спрашивал. Но такие вот постельные нежности, похоже, записаны у альф на подкорку с рождения. У хороших альф, у тех, кто вообще заморачивается нежностями и согласием омеги. Еще полгода назад Элвин думал, что таких не осталось. 

Перед его глазами темный от прилившей крови член, ровный, с гладкой крупной головкой. Красивый и действительно большой. Нейт вжимается лицом между лопаток Элвина и стонет, пока тот пробует его на вкус, осторожно трогает языком. Он не толкается в горло, не сжимает волосы омеги в кулак. У него бы и не вышло — стрижется Элвин теперь лишь чуть длиннее альф. Нейт стискивает пальцы Элвина и глухо матерится, но не делает ничего, и тогда Элвин сам втягивает головку в рот.

Запах, вкус, гладкость и жар Нейта на языке, мелкие быстрые толчки Кирана в глубине тела и мягкое давление пальцев Нила за яйцами наконец-то заполняют Элвина до краев. Вторая разрядка не такая яркая, зато длится гораздо дольше. Элвин почти без сил, но ему почему-то мало. Внутри мокро от слюны Нейта и спермы двух альф, а он думает о том, как хорошо, что у Нейта достало терпения не подрочить себе или не спустить ему в рот. Пусть Нейта хватит сейчас всего на десяток движений, он такой большой, что этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы заткнуть жадную сосущую пустоту.

Нейт снова рычит, он дофига громкий, и Элвину это нравится. Не церемонясь альфа сгоняет с постели других, уже получивших свое. Киран и Нил уходят посмеиваясь, краем уха Элвин слышит: «Наша помощь больше не нужна…» Они остаются вдвоем, но Нейт не спешит, он укладывается валетом, по-прежнему великодушно оставляя в пределах досягаемости свой член, и запускает длинные пальцы в дырку Элвина. 

Он гладит, раскрывает, жадно растягивая пальцами края, выдавливает чужую сперму и вытирает ее углом простыни. Прикосновения ткани к натертой коже раздражают, и Элвин мстит тем, что лижет член альфы как леденец, лишь изредка беря в рот влажную головку. Элвин дергает Нейта за волосы, ему мало пальцев, но альфа упрям и не отвлекается, пока Элвин не кусает его в бедро едва не до крови.

Нейт переворачивается мгновенно, и на какой-то краткий миг Элвин верит, что сейчас получит по зубам за то, что забылся, что посмел причинить альфе вред. Но Нейт перекатывает их по постели и оскаливается: «А вот за это ты сядешь на меня, малыш». Элвин садится с длинным жалобным стоном, и нельзя сказать, что это дается ему легко.

Член Нейта кажется бесконечным, а альфа еще и делает перерывы — держит Элвина над собой, мелко толкаясь внутрь и прикусывая опухшие от ласк болезненно чувствительные соски. Когда наконец отпускает, оказывается, что Элвин слишком устал, он словно бабочка на иглу насаживается на длинный хер, а вот приподняться с него сил не остается. Нейт не торопится помогать, чуть сдвигает Элвина, сам ведет бедрами вкруговую, задевая внутри какие-то ноющие от невнимания точки, а в одну, почти болезненную, упирается головкой. Нейт давит на бедра Элвина, насаживая глубже, и Элвин вскрикивает, но Нейт ловит звук губами, затыкает рот языком так же, как заткнул дырку членом. Он сжимает Элвина так, что тому едва удается дышать, двигает его, будто он ни черта не весит, вытрахивает в нем воронку, черную дыру, и омега вцепляется в его плечи ногтями, а потом вдруг чувствует, как внутри становится мягче и мокрее. 

Нейт не кончил, его лицо выдает чудовищное напряжение, почти боль. Он замирает неподвижно, но Элвина по-прежнему все сильнее распирает изнутри, давит невыносимо и одновременно правильно, так что не хочется сопротивляться, только обмякнуть, дать альфе все, что тот пожелает.

— Это сцепка? — выдыхает Нейт.

И он, конечно, прав.

— Блядь! — Элвин готовится к боли, ему рассказывали, но, кажется, он опоздал, узел Нейта внутри, а сдохнуть не тянет.

— Мы будем первыми.

Вот ведь, зараза! Но спорить нет нужды: узел альфы, плюс необычное обилие омежьих соков — это точно течка. Они станут первыми родителями в своей стае, потому что после вязки Элвин гарантированно обзаведется пузом. А еще это значит, что стая подтвердит свой статус, потому что мало назваться стаей, дать уверенность вошедшим в нее омегам гораздо сложнее. 

Элвин в настоящей стае. Он под защитой.

Узел альфы начинает напряженно пульсировать, горячее и мокрое нутро омеги отзывается согласными сокращениями, и каждое посылает по телу волну — мягкую, томную волну удовольствия, но Элвин не принимает в этом никакого сознательного участия: он распластывается на Нейте, позволяет ему слизывать свои слезы, ему хорошо, так хорошо, как не было еще ни разу в жизни. Элвин закрывает глаза, растворяется в ощущениях, в тепле обнимающих его рук, стуке сердца под ухом.

Он не замечает, как в приоткрытую дверь заглядывают другие члены стаи, как Бен укрывает их с Нейтом одеялом, одобрительно сжимает плечо друга и тихо уходит. 

Элвин дома, теперь все у него будет хорошо.


End file.
